


Strange Times

by zephsomething



Series: Surviving the War [22]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-01
Updated: 2018-09-01
Packaged: 2019-07-05 15:02:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15866022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zephsomething/pseuds/zephsomething
Summary: Hannah quits her job and gains a house elf all in one fell swoop





	Strange Times

“Just water the plants house elf!” Her boss snapped the words out at one of the house elfs that worked there. Hannah glanced over to see that it was one of the younger ones, her name started with a ‘P’ Hannah was fairly sure. Hannah had caught her a couple of times trying to encourage the plants to grow with her house elf magic.

Her boss aimed a kick at the house elf and Hannah felt something inside her snap. Hermione’s rants were ringing in her ears as she moved. She pointed her wand at his boot and jerked it to the side. His boot attempted to escape his foot and he tripped over himself, one of the first spells she’d learned to do silently. His first glare was at the house elf but Hannah moved to stand in front of her. When she spoke Hannah was surprised at how steady her voice was. “She’s just trying to help.”

“Miss doesn’t have to!” The house elf squeaked behind her but Hannah smiled down at her and she went still and quiet.

“I’ve told her what to do, a house elf that doesn’t listen is no use.” He snapped out at her but seemed unwilling to try and get past her.

“I don’t know about that.” She smiled blandly at him and twirled her wand. “I distinctly recall house elves disobeying orders during the Battle of Hogwarts, they saved lives.”

He sputtered at her before his hand tightened on his own wand handle. “That’s entirely different.”

“Oh so they can die for you as long as they don’t try and help your plants grow?” By this point the other workers were looking at the two of them. She let them see her relaxed shoulders, the way the house elf stood behind her instead of going back to her duties, and how much more in control she looked than her boss. “It’s always interesting to see how folk treat those they think beneath them.”

“House elves are beneath wizards!” He snapped it out and Hannah’s bland smile went hard and twisted.

“Merlin’s balls man can’t you see the way the world is going?” She waved her wandless hand to take in the entirety of it. “Isn’t it obvious you’re on the losing side?”

“I should never have hired you.” He snarled it out a sneer on his face. “You had that look about you, one of the types that supports mudbloods and creatures and insists on using politically correct terms for them.”

“Where I grew up that was called being civil.” She waved her wand and what few things of hers she kept here flew into her bag and to her side. “I refuse to work for someone who’s stuck themselves in quicksand and calls it concrete.”

He pulled off a glove and tossed it at the house elf behind her. The elf caught it and then looked down at it like she wasn’t sure what to do. “Take that filth with you, I have no use for an elf that can’t follow simple rules.”

“Come on then P’ we’ve got better places to be.” She gestured for the elf to follow her and brushed past her ex-boss, or would have brushed past except he jumped out of the way like she might contaminate him. He tripped over the plant he’d just been yelling at the elf for trying to help and landed sprawled in the dirt. Hannah turned at the door and flashed a grin around at the watching crowd. “It’s been lovely working with you, I’m off, time find a boss who’s less of a git.”

She watched as they looked at her, at the yellow and black ribbon she tied her hair back with, and saw a few of them recalculate. As she walked out and away from the greenhouses she heard the patter of tiny feet and stopped several feet from the door. A dozen house elves had appeared and were gathered around P’ talking in high squeaky voices. Then the oldest stepped forward, and Hannah could tell he was the oldest because of the sheer amount of white hair coming out of his ears.

“Pompey says she’s been freed.” He frowned over the word like he wasn’t certain what to feel about it. “Says she’d like to come with you.”

“If she wants to she’s certainly welcome too.” Hannah nodded and knelt so she was eye level with the group of house elves. “I can’t offer much-”

“Don’t need much miss!” Pompey herself came forward, her voice even higher now. “Just work and a place to sleep.”

“I’ll pay you of course.” Hannah continued and saw the house elves eyes go wide. “And get you some nicer clothes, or a more comfortable fabric at least.”

“Miss is too kind.” Her head was shaking but Hannah placed a hand on her shoulder.

“It’s just Hannah.” She offered Pompey a smile and shrugged. “My dad’s parents had a house elf years ago, she only ever called me by name and we paid her. They never gave her much but they made sure she could afford to buy herself things if she wanted them.”

“Your family is strange if you don’t mind my saying so miss Hannah.” The old house elf said with a shake of his head. “Strange times is coming though.”

“Very strange if my classmates have anything to say about it.” Hannah nodded and stood up. “Well Pompey unless we want our old boss to come chase us off his land we’d best be going.”

“Yes miss Hannah.” She nodded and turned to the other house elves for a moment, they chattered high and fast for a few minutes before Pompey turned back to Hannah. “I is ready now miss Hannah.”

“Fantastic.” She grinned and started walking. “I live not far from here.”

It took Hannah less than a week to find a new job. As soon as he’d heard she’d left the greenhouse old Tom at the Leaky Cauldron had offered her a place as a waitress and Hannah accepted. It was a job that would let her bury her hands in a garden still, plus the job came with an offer of living quarters. She, Neville, and Pompey moved in within a week of getting the job and Hannah put up flower boxes in each of their windows. She moved in her landline phone as well, much to Tom’s amusement and the confusion of the maids. She simply grinned and offered a quip about roots that did nothing but confuse them further.

**Author's Note:**

> If yall like my writing and want to buy me a coffee there's a link in my bio!


End file.
